For data transmission over a crosstalk limited channel, crosstalk cancelation techniques have been introduced to increase transmission performance. To reduce the computation effort for crosstalk cancelation, partial crosstalk cancelation may be used.
The selection of dominant crosstalk couplings is based on the coupling strength of every coupling path between the transmission lines. Spectrum balancing methods which reduce the transmission power of specific links to mitigate crosstalk also need information of the crosstalk coupling strength.
A crosstalk canceller has access to signals to perform crosstalk compensation or pre-compensation. The links may use multiple carrier frequencies for transmission. The receivers report a receiver error, the difference between a received signal and the corresponding symbol (slicer error). The receivers may be synchronized so that it is possible to define specific symbols which were received at all receivers synchronously.
Current methods for partial cancelation do a static selection that is based on an estimation of the transmission channel. The optimization of transmission powers (spectrum balancing) is also optimized based on a transmission channel estimate.